


Study Break

by wyomingnot



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the same thing every Sunday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Ficathon story for melloniel, who requested Percy/Oliver, happy ending, no character death. My sincerest apologies for my tardiness. I had a heckuva time wrapping my head around a happy ending for Percy. Thanks to lauramcewan for the beta.

Oliver set his quill down and looked across the desk at his roommate, who was busy scratching away at a parchment. "Percy?" he asked.

"Hm?" Percy responded, not looking up from his work.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Did you want to go down and watch McGonagall and Snape tap dance in the Great Hall?"

"Mkay.... wait. What?" Percy finally looked up.

Oliver smiled. "I was just going to suggest a break." He paused and stretched in his chair. "I don't know about you, but all the words are beginning to blend together."

"One too many bludgers to the head, I'd imagine is your problem there," Percy replied and went back to his parchment.

Oliver stood up and walked around the desk to stand behind Percy's chair. He set hands on the redhead's shoulders and gave a slow rub. He leaned over and whispered in Percy's ear, "C'mon, just a short break." He moved just enough to take the earlobe into his mouth and give it a little suck. Percy's quill quivered for a moment, but he otherwise showed no response.

It was the same thing every Sunday. Oliver always got tired of studying long before Percy. But time was running out. NEWTs were fast approaching. Percy hadn't planned on taking a break until dinner, but Oliver's mouth was making a convincing argument on Percy's neck while his hands found their way under his shirt. He closed his eyes against the assault and tried to remember his objections to taking a break.

"Oliver?"

"Yeah?" breathed into his ear.

"We're supposed to be studying." It was no small task to keep his voice steady. Oliver had found Percy's nipples.

"Perhaps if I reviewed for you, hm?" A simultaneous earlobe nibble and quick pinch of the nipple left Percy unable to suppress a gasp.

"O- okay."

Oliver took his hands out of Percy's shirt and pulled the chair away from the desk. He snatched his wand from the desk, turned and straddled Percy's lap. "Transfiguration," he announced, giving the wand a wee swish while mangling an incantation.

Percy was slowly lowered as the stiff chair leaned back and became not-so-stiff. The worn desk chair managed to look reluctant as it shifted form to a battered chaise lounge. "Hey!" Percy protested, "I liked that chair!"

Oliver looked down at Percy. "I'll change it back later."

"Thank you." It sounded like a question, and Oliver laughed.

"Moving on... Charms." Oliver pointed his wand towards his bed. "Accio lubricant!" The small jar sailed across the room to land in his hand. "Potions." He struck a spokesmodel pose with the jar. "Personal lubricant. Always warm. Pleasantly scented." He opened it with a flourish and passed it under Percy's nose.

Recognizing the scent, Percy protested, "I came up with that formula!"

Another grin from Oliver as he nodded. "Yes, and a brilliant one it is! But I made this batch myself. It's no small feat getting it just right." He dipped two fingers in the jar and then reached back behind himself, under his robe, as he rose up on his knees.

Percy's eyes grew wide... When had Oliver taken off his pants? He grabbed the hem of Oliver's robe and lifted it. His jaw dropped at the sight of nothing but bare skin and an erection to be reckoned with. He held the robe up with one hand and reached out tentatively, only to have his hand lightly slapped away. Percy bit his lip and looked up at Oliver. "What?"

"I'm reviewing for you, Percy." He paused while setting the lubricant down on Percy's chest. He pulled his robe free and settled it back down, then began unfastening Percy's trousers. He reached in and grasped the prick that nearly jumped out to greet him, leaving underwear and trousers barely pushed out of the way. Percy closed his eyes and bit his lip, holding back a moan. "Ah," Oliver sighed. "You've been paying attention. Good."

A generous dollop of lube in hand, Oliver slowly but firmly stroked Percy's length. "Hmm... what else?" he mused.

Percy's control was gone. He tried to arch up into that grip, but Oliver sat down firmly on his thighs. Percy was left clenching the sides of the lounge. "Oh, god," he moaned.

"No, no religious studies, Percy." Oliver grinned and winked, never stopping or changing the pace of his strokes. "Oh, yes. Arithmancy!" Percy opened his eyes; the tiny corner of his mind that hadn't been overrun by hormones was curious as to what Oliver would do for this subject.

Oliver stopped stroking long enough to tug his robe off over his head. Once his hand was back on Percy's cock, the motion slower this time, he rested his weight on his elbow, leaning forward to speak directly into Percy's ear. "Arithmancy," he repeated. "After I say this incantation three times, you will be unable to resist."

Even this far gone, Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at Oliver's "bedroom voice". It was an automatic response that in no way indicated any diminishing arousal.

"I want you to fuck me, Percy." As Oliver shifted forward, rubbing the length of his body against Percy's.

"I want you to fuck me, Percy." Right in his ear as Oliver took off Percy's glasses.

"I want you to fuck me, Percy." Spoken into his mouth, a kiss of air.

"Yes!" Percy hissed, finally able to thrust up with his hips as he fumbled to do as Oliver had commanded.

After an awkward moment with Percy getting nowhere but frustrated, Oliver lent a hand to get lined up. His slow slide down Percy's length was cut short by Percy grabbing his hips and pulling down as he thrust upwards. Percy set a frantic pace, and Oliver followed stroking himself, riding hard, and thankful Percy's trousers didn't have a zipper.

Percy came suddenly, harshly, his fingers digging further into Oliver's hips. Oliver followed a moment later, splattering his release on Percy's shirt and tie. He collapsed bonelessly on top of Percy, and the two lay there panting for several long minutes.

Oliver mumbled in Percy's ear, "Well? Do I pass? Can we take a break now?"

Percy smiled. "Ten points to Gryffindor.... if you can change my chair back."


End file.
